A way to discover the meaning of true love!
by KAYKAY22PRINCESS
Summary: Hey this story will be discontinued for now on since i got out of my writing block and Need to revised my others stories. thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY : KISSHU AND PIE, AND TART AND THE MEWS SAYS GOOD BYES TO EACH OTHER !! **

**CHAPTER 1 SAY GOOD BYE ! **

"ICHIGO". KISSHU SAID . "y-yes " Ichigo SAID WITH A LITTLE CHILL IN HER VOICE. " THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME AND HOPE WE SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, OK KITTEN ?."

_"y-yeah". kisshu look at ichigo and took her hand and kiss it and teoported were pie and, tart was._

_"well good bye pie " luttuce said with a smile . pie look at her and smile and said " bye luttuce" _

_"tatu tatu" ! " byebye! hope i see you again " pudding said with a smile . tart smile and said "bye pudding- chan see you." _

_After all the good byes the aliens left and teloported in their space ship and flew away from earth too go back home to heal their planet. kisshu and tart and pie said in their heads" goodbye my love we will come back very soon "._

_ichigo looked at her boyfriend who was next to her and Masaya said "shall we go back to the cafe." " yeah." ichigo said with a smile on her face. little as she know she started having feelings with kisshu. _

_masaya and ichigo walk back to the cafe with the others and started to clean up and go back to work. _

_2 weeks later : masaya broke up with ichigo because he was moving to america and said " hope we can be friends , right ichigo." ichigo looked at masaya and said "yeah." with that masaya left ichigo in the park and ichigo looked at the sky and wish kisshu came back to her and tell him that she loves him. _

* * *

**with the aliens !! **

"pie" ! kisshu said with anger ! "what"! "where is my ring "! kisshu said looking for his ring that his grandfather gave him. " how shold i know? " " well i saw you came in my room and that you were gone i came back into my room it was gone !" kisshu and pie looked at eachother and said at the same time. "_**TART!"**_ KISSHU TELOPORTED TO TART ROOM only to find that he was not there kisshu growl and teloported too the lake abd found him with the ring on and practicing with his weapon ( i fogot what it was remember the anime shows episodes that tart carry with him ) "tart"! kisshu yelled and tart turn around and said "yikes"! and kisshu grab him and said " what are you doning with my ring ! "you little midget !" tart try to sruggled to get away from him but he couldN't . " kisshu alright i give your ring back here " tart gave kisshu his ring back and kisshu let him go and tart teloported. kisshu looked at the ring and said " ichigo i will come back and ask you too marry me."

* * *

3 years pass with the aliens restored there planet and they became the 3 hereos of thier planet . kisshu and tart and pie reaaly wanted to go to earth and they will after the day of the finishing there choices with who are they going to do like one the leader two the councils people three there days of life.

3 hours pass bye kisshu and pie and tart left to go to earth and surpissing them with there engagedment.

"ichigo" ! "what"! ichigo said with a head ache " come here" ryou told her . ichigo walk angryly and said " huh what ryou !" " you mom called and tour late for dinner ". " that ends your punishment for daydreaming now you many go home " " thank- you ! " ichigi ran home and said " i home mom ! dad !"

" ichigo honey your home lets eat ok " her mom said. ichigo was starved to death and her cat hungry was really differcult to control.

ichigo was 16 years old and her team mates and her off break with fighting to protecting the earth because there were no enemys caome to earth in 3 years so thet have a break off from fighting .

little did she know someone was watching her carefully and the person was a guy who was floating in the air and a few meets away from the dinner window.

the person who is floating in the air have a smirk on his face who have white hair up too hie waist and his eyes were blue and his sword was really sharp and long and pointy. his named was drake.

Drake was a prince of demons of hellvenchant ( hell - vin- chan- t ) drake know all about ichigo and the tokyo mew mews and wanted to capture the leader and bring her to the devils lair. Drake smiled and he took his devise and he looked at the screen and saw that the aliens landed]on earth near Tokyo. Drake growl and he disapear into the dust of night.

ichigo looked at her mom and said "thanks mom." "sure honey." her mom said with a smile. ichigo father was sitting near the end of the table and the other end her mom sat their. ichigo took her plate and wash it and put in the dishwasher. ichigo went up stairs to her room and ichigo sigh. she looked at her mew pedant were she put it in her charmed lovely box were she put it in her drawer.

ichigo took her mew pedant and wonder if she can transform again.

suddenly ichigo saw someone near her window and she gasp and saw who it was it was _kisshu. _

* * *

**hey like it so far? anyway next part were kisshu proposal to ichigo and ichigo discovers drake and her love for kisshu and her hate became very danerours?? :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**_summary : ichigo hear something and she turn around and saw him there he was kisshu. _**

The wind was silent the night begin to fall. The darkness surronding the light in Ichigo room. Kisshu eyes became glowing and he saw Ichigo and begin to smirk. Ichigo was shock not only that she saw Kisshu but the way he looks now much older in his face and a lots of muscles in his chest and his shoulders. He was much taller than her only that he was about 5 "7 and ichigo was 5"4. Ichigo saw Kisshu came into her window and hop inside her room. His smirk did not left his gorgeous face. He came over to Ichigo and his warm arms streached to her waist and he pulled her towards him and Ichigo looked at his face and his smirk was gone off his gorgeous face. Kisshu face was happy and serious. Kisshu breathe was hot on her cheek and Ichigo shivered and gasp softly and said " Kisshu." Kisshu smile and said "Hi kitty cat." Ichigo saw his smile and her chest was all warm inside and that she felt like hugging him and she only did was _slap! I_chigo slap him across his face and said " y-you jerk why are you here"! Kisshu was surprise about that she was still the same. Kisshu tighten his grip around her waist and said " still fiesty as always huh?" Ichigo try to get Kisshu off of her but none of her strength was no match for Kisshu strength.

"Kitty stop it i am not here to hurt you just stop struggling please, ... Ichigo." Ichigo did not listen to him she only just make Kisshu hold on her tighten even more and Ichigo felt that her waist was in pain of the force that Kisshu grip on her. Kisshu arms let go of her waist. Because his arms squeeze and it felt like a hurt pinched and Ichigo bite his arm and he let go off her and his free hands grab ichigo waist. Kisshu looked at her and she looked at him and Kisshu smirk. Ichigo grab Kisshu hands and said " Kisshu why are you here ? And that are you...? " Ichigo I am here because i want too ask you something ? "..."what ?" " Ichigo ?" Kisshu body bend down and kneel down and tooked something out of his pocket and it was a strawberry box shape. Kisshu opened the strawberry box and ichigo _gasp out loud and she was shaking and her eyes lids close for a second and she saw the beautiful shiny _diamond and Kisshu said " Ichigo will you marry me ? " Ichigo was so shocked and her mind said oh god ! But her lips said " y- yes !" Kisshu was extremly shock and suprise that his _koneko-chan said _yes to him.

Kisshu looked at his future fiance' and said " Really? Are you sure Ichigo ?" Ichigo looked at Kisshu and said " Yes I am sure." Ichigo smile brightly and Kisshu smile warmly and said " here give me your hand ?" Ichigo gave her hand to Kisshu and he put the beauitful shiny diamond ring on her ring finger. Ichigo gasp and saw the diamond ring and said " It beauitful Kisshu !" Kisshu smile and said " Ichigo why did you said yes ?" Ichigo looked at her future husbend and said "Well I said "yes" because when you left I started have feelings for you and that I am in love with you." Ichigo smiled warmly at him . Kisshu looked at his beauitful future wife and said " Really ? What about her boyfriend ? " Ichigo looked at him and said " um we broke up and we are just friends and that he left to america." " koneko I sorry ." " It ok Kisshu I am fine don't worry about it." Kisshu said " alright I will."

**1 week later : Ichigo and Kisshu **

" Ichigo ! Where is my pants ?" It under the bed on the floor**." (YES ICHIGO AND KISSHU DID IT, BUT I KNOW IT SOUND GROSS BUT THEY DID BECAUSE THEY WERE SO IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER AND YES IT IS DAY AFTERNOON TIME )**

Ichigo was still in the bed and Kisshu was putting his clothes on and Ichigo was just watching and said "why are you in such a rush?" Kisshu said " I have to meet Pie and Tart because we are doing something privately." " Aw tell me please." Ichigo wined and Kisshu looked at her and said " un uh sorry koneko-chan ,but i can't. please forgiving , but it was Pie orders sweetheart." Ichigo looked at him suspiously and she give up and said " alright fine."

Kisshu looked at Ichigo and smirk and said " Aw you give up ? That is so not like you ?" Ichigo looked at him and said " what huh no i just don't feel like talking to you and I am tired. So see you later." Kisshu looked at Ichigo and walk towards her and he climed on the bed were Ichigo was and he kiss her passionly on the lips and Ichigo kiss him back and she broke the kiss and looked at Kisshu and Kisshu said " bye honey see you later i meet you at the cafe." Kisshu teloported and Ichigo sigh and jump out of the bed and she tooked some of her clean clothes and grabed her towel and her shampoo and her brush and went in her bathroom and she tooked a shower and she was in the bathroom for 20 mins.

Drake teloported outside of Ichigo window and he tooked out his sword out and he cut her window and half. Drake smiled and said " hello Ichigo where are you ?" Drake teloported inside her room and he looked around her room and he smirk because he saw her coming out with her pink top on and a short skirt on with black legging on bothe leg and she weared her hair down and it was long to her shoulder and when Ichigo saw him and looked at him and said with her not scared voice " who are you ? and why are you in my room ? and ...?" " Hello Ichigo I am Drake. I am a alien as you can see ,but i am also a demon of a another world called hellinchant ( i properly spell it wong so please forgiving me on my spelling errors) Ichigo looked at him and said " what do you want?" Drake looked at her and said " you!" Ichigo saw Drake coming forward fast and he grab her violenty. Ichigo gasp and she looked at him and he knocked Ichigo out.

" Well it seems Ichigo is late again." said Luttuce

" OF COURSE SHE IS LATE SHE ALWAYS LATE !" SAID MINT

" We should come and get her." said Pudding

" Yes you right Pudding we should go see her the cafe does n't start in 25 mins " Luttuce said.

Pudding , Luttuce, and Mint walk out of the cafe and walk towards Ichigo house.

" well done Drake it seems you have her." " Thank you my master." Drake put Ichigo down near the wall where his master was at and Ichigo waked up and saw blackness but she saw two aliens looking at her and some older and handsome alien said " finally you are a wake Ichigo. " Ichigo saw drake standing next to the handsome alien who was talking to her.

The handsome alien have sliver hair. his hair was long upto his line back and he wears a black long skinny coat and black alien shoes and his eyes color was dark blueish white. Drake wears blueish black shirt and pants and he have blueish black eyes. his hair was short up to his sholders.

Ichigo said " where am i ?" Drake said "you are in our lair." " what !? " Ichigo said in a heartbeat . Drake was laughing and said " Ichigo you are going to be here for along time so get comfortable. " " this is going to be your home forever. " drake said with a evil smirk.

_" This can't be this is not happening to me ? why me anyway ? oh nooo! what is going to happen to kisshu when he can't find me and the rest of the mews " "lease anyone save me " " help !!!!"_

**_( " like it so far there it is! Drake is a alien demon ,but who is his master ? will anyone save her? what will Kisshu _do when he can't find her and the mews too find out next time ? )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello PEEPS ! I KNOW MY STORY IS NOT 100 % GOOD, BUT I AM TRYING MY BEST 2 WRITE A FANTASTIC STORY AND CHAPTERS 4 THIS STORY PS: THANK U 4 THE REVIEWS** **!!**

SUMMARY** : ICHIGO got catnape by Drake and he brought her 2 his master . KISSHU AND HIS FRIENDS IS LOOKING FOR ICHIGO ! **

**CHAPTER 3 "WHO ARE YOU ?" ...."Am I bad ?" **

_"WHY IS EVERYTHING IS SO CRAZY ?" Ichigo thought. She looked at her clothes that she is wearing and she poke the sleeve near her shoulder. " This doesn't look bad on me " she thought to herself _**(it a nightdress that is pink and redish ) **_. Ichigo walk towards the room and she open the door open half way and she saw know one near the door or the hallway. Ichigo sigh and she closed the door and look around at her her new bedroom that she is going to stay in this ship . Ichigo soon to remember something ... something that **he** said to her. Now she remember. _

**Ichigo remembers : flashback !!**

_" W_ell Ichigo you looked different then I imagend". The master said.

" um... thanks I guess, but **_who are you?_**" Ichigo said with a suspiciouly tone in her voice.

" Well let me introduce myself my named is lord Dronovextal." **( dr- o_e-no- vex-tail)**

" Why did you kidnape **_me_** ? " Ichigo said when looked at Dronovextal. " And what am I doing here anyway ? Do you know I have a team that is looking for me and I am a Tokyo mew mew !? "

Dronovextal looked at Ichigo and said " yes I do know that you are a Tokyo mew mew and that your _friends _are looking for you, but- ."

" But -what ?" Ichigo said in a angry voice. Drake looked at Ichigo and said " Ichigo what my master was about to say that your_** friends**_ can't find you because your not on earth anymore."

" That can't be? , but wait.. ? they can find me and your wrong that my **_friends _**they are not just any humans they are mew mews, but also I have others friends like the aliens like you should I say."

" Well it seems your others friends are aliens and mew mews, but your aliens friends named are Kisshu and Tart and Pie, right ?"

Dronovextal was grinning and looking for a answer .

" Nya? what how did you know that you know there names?" Ichigo said in a suprise way.

" Well I know because I used to be a **friend** to **them**_."_

_" This guy he knows something I don't know, but what? Hmmm.... well I don't know, But I will find out what soon ." Ichigo thought as she was looking at the so called lord and then she looked at Drake who was smirking at me and that he was coming over to me . aahhhh!! I don't get this ugh why do my enemys smirk at me when they might fell in love with me and that he turns to a good guy should I say."_

_" Ichigo should I bring you to your new room? " Drake said while smirking._

_" Nya? umm... sure? " she said Ichigo have a uneasy feeling that something bad is coming her way and the others._

_Ichigo was uncomfortable with Drake and that he is holding her hand and walking with her to her new room ._

**_" If kisshu see this he would knock Drake down even properly kill him?"she thought to her self as she saw the door in the hallway Drake took a key unlock the door and gently push Ichigo back towards into the room._**

" should I give you a nightgown to wear while you go to sleep, or sleep in your dirty clothes? " Drake said while smirking

Ichigo blush and said " Um yeah I guess so. "

Drake shut the door and about 2 mins he teleported in Ichigo room and Ichigo shriek and she turn around and saw Drake carring a pinkish red dress and he gave it to her and said " there you go. see you in the moring Ichigo-chan. "

Ichigo looked at him and her face was red as a rose and Drake smirk and took Ichigo hand and kiss her palm and said " goodnight _princess_. "

Ichigo looked at Drake and he disapeared and Ichigo almost fell down, but her legs and knees hit the floor almost and she looked around and said " oh my gosh what is going to happen to me? "

**End of flasback:!**

Ichigo looked at her bed and she sat down and thinking what she is going to do? "

" why am I the only girl who is deeply crush when I fell in love with a another guy or should I say alien demon ..ugh anyway I am in love with Kisshu and not Drake. " _**He**_ reminded me when Kisshu that we were fighting each others in the past and he always toyed around with me and saying I belong to him and saying I am his and **_only his_**. " " And that he was smirking at me and all."

"This is going to be a one hell ride. ugh!? "

* * *

**WITH KISSHU AND HIS AND HIS FRIENDS AND THE TOKYO MEW MEWS :**

" UGH WERE IS THAT GIRL SHE ALWAYS LATE AND SHE ALWAYS GETS IN TROUBLE LIKE ALWAYS " angry mew Mint said

" Um we should looked at the places that she used to go when her and Massya broke up. " mew Luttuce said in a sweet way.

" Why the hell she be there? She would be at home or the cafe and anyway she could be kidnape?!" Kisshu said in a angry way and looking back in forward around and trying to spot Ichigo.

" Kisshu could be right and that I made some predictions that Ichigo could be and that she was kidnape by others aliens " Pie said

" Why would that others aliens would kidnape Ichigo? " Tart said in a confuse voice

" _Why ?_ Because a couple of hours ago I detected that another ship have arrived at earth at the same time we enter it. It could be that the others aliens will used her as a weapon because she is a mew mew and with a strong power inside of her. " Pie said

" How did you know that Pie-kun? " Luttuce said

" Well I know that because I saw a type of energy that us aliens used when we use that power, And that Ichigo got kidnape when Kisshu teleported when he left Ichigo in her room. " Pie said

" You might be right Pie I detected a error soures that Ichigo is not in Earth anymore. " Ryou said

" Damn it who ever kidnape her and hurt her or eitherway I am going to kill them! " Kisshu said angrly

" Well we sure get started on what space that Ichigo is in or planet she is in or going to. " Pie said

" Yeah we should get going na na da! " Pudding said

" Kisshu is not your fault for leaving Ichigo? " Luttuce said

" I know that, But I prose to protected her and that I failed _ugh_ this is bad! damn it all! " Kisshu said

** In the moring ! : Ichigo dream!! :) / :(**

" NO THIS CAN'T HAPPENING NOOO! kISSHU PLEASE HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME I NEED YOU, please don't go I don't want to kill them! _**Am I that bad**_ ?! " Ichigo was having a worse bad dream that she ever have.

Ichigo turns back and forward on top of her bed and she rolled around and her eyes was running with water and her face was sweating and she looks like she has a fever, But she does not have one.

Ichigo shot up and looked around her surrondings and she sigh and started to sobed. Ichigo fall back to her bed and she closed her eyes and wish that Kisshu would come for her and her team too

" _guys please hurry I don't know I keep this up and that I am very scared and I think that I know whats is going to happen to me and you guys as well_." Ichigo said slowly and quietly and she started too fall a sleep again.

** The Master Dronovextal and with Drake: **

"It seems our plan is working and that no one will stop us!"Dronovextal said sharply and smiling.

" Yes in deed." Drake said and thinking about Ichigo .

* * *

" ICHIGO WERE ARE YOU"!!! KISSHU SAID. while thinking and that he said" if anyone touches you I am going to kill them! "

**WAS THAT GOOD ? ANYWAY WILL ICHIGO DREAM COME TRUE? AND WILL KISSHU SAVES HER AND WITH HER TEAM COMING FOR THE RESUCER? AND WHAT PLAN THAT MASTER DRONVEXTAL HAVE IN PLAN WITH ICHIGO ? **

**AND THAT DRAKE IS IN LOVE WITH ICHIGO ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! :) PLEASE REVIEW ! THANK YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peeps ! like the story so far thank you 4 the reviews! **

**Chapter 4: "life is hard, but dieing is much easier"(I know the title sound wired but it kinda goes with the chapter in this story because Ichigo have a feelings like the tile that she was thinking alot of but does not saying. ) **

Little did Ichigo know that she was being watched. Ichigo came out of the bathroom and saw Drake near her door. Ichigo shirek. "What are you doing there!"while she was blushing. " I Just came in here. and that I was going to pick you up because my master called for you."Drake said. While the looked he have was bored. Ichigo looked at him and she said "nya? why?"she looked at him then she turned around and saw what time it was and gasp it was 12:36 pm. It was saturday.

Drake came forward and said "let go. " Ichigo looked at him and nodded. "r-right !" Ichigo walk with Drake and she open her door and they went in the hallway and Drake closed the door behind them. They went down stairs and saw a gut who looks like a human or alien ! "A-Aoyama-kun ? " Ichigo was shocked he was here why? and he looks like a alien. in he was in his blue knight form but, wait he was different like his hair was not yellow and his eyes was darker and his hair was black and short like his naturally hair style. Her ex_-boyfriend_ was different like he have a dark side like before when he changes into Deep Blue.

"W_ait he is Deep Blue again ,but he is so different and that why he is here ? How did he find me? and why is he in his blue knight form or should I say dark knight form now ? " Ichigo thought to herself._ " um Aoyama? what are you doing here ? " she said sweetly

" Huh why? you should know Ichigo that I am not Aoyama anymore and now I am different and I kinda part of Deep Blue now like I have his power now." he said while smirking.

"um I don't believe you ! your sill the same Aoyama kun I know before and that you are the kind person that you once bef-!" Aoyama cut her off and said " Are you crazy I am not kind I was before. And that I was just using you of course ! And that you were a Mew Mew that I figure out you were one of them !" Ichigo loked while shocked she could not believe that what he have said what happen to him ? she looked at Drake he was really nerous or something. Like something was coming she felt it too. she looked at her friend and saw what was happing to him and she felt sad and angry that Deep Blue have came back to him and torurting him and that she knew he was still in him waiting to be save by his old _ex-girlfriend._

Ichigo looked the other way were lord Dronovextal was and that he was very happy indeed like this was his plan. Ichigo walk towards him and said yelling " why of all people ! That you cause this didn't you !?" she said crying. Lord Dronovextal looked at her smirking and said " yes I have smart girl you are Ichigo but you don't know whats going on do you?" he smiled evily at her. " No I don't ,but I will soon!" she said softly.

Drake was extremly shocked that Ichigo was brave. Brave indeed. Drake smile evily that he have a awful idea. then he said " master can I escort Ichigo out so that you and your guest can have a talk." Lord Dronovextal said " Well if you insist." Drake tooked Ichigo hand and they walk towards the shiny doors. Ichigo look up at Drake and she said " What going on? Where are you taking me !?" she demanded. Drake looked at her and he said " I am taking you to my room." Ichigo herd what Drake said that he was taking her to his room and right there she got chills and thinking about whats going to happen between them and that she have to stop him before he going to make a move on her. Ichigo have a uneasy feeling whats is going to happen to her and that what about her team mates and her future husband. Drake open his door where that they made it to the demons world and that he try to gets a chances with her and that he trying to forgets about her past of life on Earth.

Ichigo felt that she wants to go home ,but she can't. "why are we going to your room Drake?" Ichigo ask softly. " Why? Because that I want you to get out of the madness and all ."

"Nya ? What ! why do you care about me I am a human after all and that I am a Tokyo mew mew !" she have said shouting. Drake looked at her funny and said " Ichigo listen I am not a bad guy after all -.." " ok then if you are not a bad guy then take me back to Earth ! " Ichigo shouted at him. Drake begin to walk behind Ichigo and he wraped his arms around her and he whisper in her ear and he said " Ichigo **_if _**I will bring you back to Earth can I come with you ?" he said quietly. Ichigo was so shocked that she herd him said that to her BUt, wait whats going to happen whan Kisshu see him with mr and that Kisshu might kill him ? Ichigo thought to herself. Ichigo took a deep breathe and she said " alright but, you have to become a human like because people will see you but, wait how long we going to be here ?" she looked at him suspiously and she sigh and ahe went up to him and she said" Drake ? .. I-I can't stay here I belong on Earth and with my kind." Drake walk towards here and his arm reach her sholder and he pulled her over towards him and he said softly" Ichigo if I let you go ny master will be furiously at me and you -.." he stop and he looked at Ichigo face to see her reaction towards this.

"Drake I understand but, it my decision for to go back to Earth and that.. I can beat your master up with my mew mew power." Drake watch Ichigo carefully and he they felt a blast on the demon planet and Ichigo saw out of the window a ship appeared. Ichigo gasp and saw her teammates and the aliens but, her finace was not there. _" where is kisshu ?" Ichigo thought to herself._ and she felt arms around her and she saw pale arms and a bandaged around his wrist and the pale alien said " hello Kitten I here to protected you." Kisshu said happily and he turned Ichigo head and body around to face him and he kiss her on the lips softly like he miss her terriblely. Ichigo miss Kisshu like crazy but, she gasp and push Kisshu foward softly on his chest and said " Kisshu how did you find me ? and that what happen to your arm ?" she said out of breathe.

Kisshu smiled at her and he said " kitten is curious huh well I tell you later but, first I need you --..." he was cut off by the voice of Aoyama/ Deep Blue.

" urrrrg!!" Kisshu gasp out loud and he grabed Ichigo arms and he pulled her out of the way where Aoyama/Deep Blue set a blast of full power at them.

Kisshu and Ichigo was on the floor and they saw Aoyama/Deep Blue coming forward out them . Kisshu grab Ichigo waist and he pulled her up where her two legs where up and her feet was on the ground shimy floor where her feet was now standing. Kisshu was up off the floor and he and Ichigo teloperted when Aoyama /Deep blue shot a blast at them again. Ichigo was now at the ship where her team was looking at her worriedly and Kisshu hold her in his arms laying peacefuly.

Ichigo wake up and that Kisshu was sleeping next her. Kisshu arm was around her waist and his other arm was on her shoulders. Ichigo blush and she kiss him on the lips softly and he began to wake up and he looked at his beloved kitten and he said " sleepy well kitten?" he smirk at Ichigo while saying that. Ichigo pulled out of his hpld and she said sharply " K-K-Kisshu !?" " what are you doing and -?!"

" kitten it alright remember we are engaged. he chuckled and he looked at Ichigo and he lick hs lips and said " well I never know that you kiss me in my sleep ?" he begain to grin at her. Ichigo blush and said " what ?! I did not --" " kitten you kiss me on my lips and that I felt it when I was a sleep." while smirking at her wildly. Ichigo begain to sputtered and she said "well maybe I did or maybe I did not ?" Kisshu looked at her lieingness and he got up off the bed and he walk to Ichigo and he pinned her down on the bed and he smirk and said" awww kitty you know lieing is bad. " he said playfuly. Ichigo said " whatever now get off me please !" she said to kisshu but he looked at her funny and said " what did _**they**_ did to you ! " he said sharply and loudly. " what do you mean by what they did to me nothing." Ichigo said .

Kisshu and Ichigo started to move closer th eachother and Kisshu said " kitty how did Deep Blue- I mean aoyama turns back to Deep Blue again ?" he said with a curious voice and his eyes seems for concered for Ichigo that her ex boyfriend turns back to there old foe enemy Deep Blue. "um I don't know , but Drake told me that Aoyama has Deep Blue's power within him." Ichigo said with a sigh in her voice.

Kisshu looked at her and he said "Ichigo who is Drake? " he asked with confusing look on his face.

" um oh yeah he is a alien too but a different kind in your race I think and he also part demon." Ichigo said .

" demon?" he asked to Ichigo. Kisshu was quiet for a moment and then " hahahaha! that funny...kitten your mean an alien who has power of a demon but not a demon look-like ." he said while laughing quietly. Ichigo stared at him wide frusturating eyes at him and then she asked " Kisshu do you know Lord Dronovextal is ..?" she asked in a curious voice. Kisshu was quiet and his breathe was still and not hearable and his movements was quiet. Then Kisshu stared at his beloved kitten and aked him a question that can be answered.

" Ichigo...?" he asked. "why did you asked me that ?" Kisshu said to her. Ichigo didn't looked at him. She just said " Kisshu I heared about that you and your people known him?..... " Kisshu said Ichigo can we talk about this later when that we are together in a group." Ichigo nodded andKisshu left and get something Ichigo to eat and Ichigo sat down on the bed and remember something " oh my god! I am pregnet." ( I think I spell it wrong but thats closer enough)

* * *

**like it so far I know it sounds different I am trying my best. and that Ichigo pregant with Kisshu child? How will Ichigo tell him and what happens between Ichigo AND Drake find out next time! :)**

I will update in awhile. thank you 4 reading my story and please review. thank you !!


	5. Chapter 5

**hey thanks 4 the reviews ! I am sorry that I have not update in a long time. so here it is ! I hope that u all have been waiting 4 a long time so please 4 give me . and also thanks 2 jazzie luvs jacob. 4 helping me 2 get more ideas 4 this chapter.**

**chapter : The beginning and the endness rush.**

I looked at the mirror and saw nothing but a future that is very wrong but I shove that thought away and I was thinking about that I was pregant with Kisshu child.

' _how will I be able to tell him that I am pregant ? unnh life is so compicating_.' Ichigo thought to herself.

I looked at the clook it said ' 8:46 am.' I took a deep breathe and saw Kisshu came in and he was holding breakfast for me.

" here you go koneko-chan!"

I looked at Kisshu and said " thamks Kisshu and smells delious." sje grab the tray that Kisshu gave it to her and she place it on her lap and she tooked the fork and slice the strawberry pancake and with strawberry sirup on top. ( god I so hungry lol)

Kisshu Pov:

I looked at my precious neko and that she seems alright but it feels like she keeping something away from me but what ?

I sited next to her and that I looked at the back of her head and then I looed at her movements and I saw something It looks like Ichigo was getting a bit fat, and that just a coupe of minutes ago she looks fine maybe that I was not looking the right way aw well.

end of Kisshu Pov:

" Kisshu ? "

" yes my neko."

"Kisshu I was wondering that after we get back to earth do you want to visit your planet I mean show me where you grow up at."

Kisshu was shocked like suprise and nodded and asked " sure why not but whay about your parents and teammates?"

" they be alright ."

" are you sure ?" he seems nervous about Ichigo comment quest that she what to go to his planet.

" I fine really I am I just what to still ok." Ichigo smiled brightly at him and Kisshu nodded and tooked Ichigo tray off her lap and he pulled her forward at him and they share a passinate kiss**. **

**back 2 earth at Tokyo: Ichigo house **

I packed my clothes and stuff that I needed and that Kisshu was near me watching me that I won't get kidnape again.

" Kisshu can you give me my other bookbag."

" sure neko chan"

Kisshu grab Ichigo bookbag and toss it towards Ichigo and Ichigo catch it.

Ichigo putted others stuff in the bookbag and she stopped for a sec and asked Kisshu " Kisshu can you go down stairs and give me my cell phone I left it down the kitchen counter."

" what about your parents ? are they even there ?"

" no they left a hour ago."

" then how did you tell your parents that you are leaving somewhere eles ?"

" I told them on the phone Kishhu ...silly."

" hehe alright are you ready ?"

" yes I am ready but your still didn't get my cell phone Kisshu !"

" alright alright I will get it ok "

Kisshu teleoported in her kitchen and he found her cell on the teleoported back nto Ichigo room and saw that Ichigo was stting on her bed reading a book called Twilight.( lol I know that I put Twilight in there dont get made at me )

" ok lets go neko- what are you reading ?'

" oh it called Twilight it really good it about vampires and a love couple."

" really huh well your can tell me the rest later we should get going ."

" yeah ok ."

Ichigo putted her Twilight book in her bookbag and she turned around to face Kisshu and he first teleoported her stuff first onto the ship and then them.

* * *

**I know it short but I write the next chapter longer then before. The next chapter is when Kisshu and Ichigo goes to Kisshu planet and that something bad has happen there . find out next time ! **

**please review thanks and tell me how you like it or not.**


	6. author Note of the new chapter !

**Hey you guys I sorry i haven't update in a long time so my new chapter is coming soon on june 3 or 7. I hope you will wait ubtil it comes. thanks again for your reviews now it the second season of my story !**

_Oh and don't forget the story is going to be rated M or teen!_

_and that my others stories will come out june 20 ! _

_thanks for reading my stories of _

_the Tokyo Mew Mew ! _

_see you next time ! _

_By the author ! KayKay22Princess_


	7. Chapter 6 part one

**I am so sorry I havn't update on the right date. please forgive me. I just got off school and i had school exams and all so here it is hope u will like it And here is the new season 2! **

_summary_ :

Kisshu and Ichigo left Earth to go on to the alien spaceship. Kisshu home planet was spotted from afar.

* * *

Kisshu looked amaze at the stars around them. He could wished that his family would accepted Ichigo. his soon- to- be- wife. He could only wait till then. Ichigo move softly on the bed she slept at. She awake from her cat nap-ed. Ichigo looked around and saw Kisshu stared at the stars above them. They were in his room on the ship. Ichigo smiled and moved quietly and wrapped her arms around his waist.

" Ichigo." He whispered softly whiling turning his head around to get a look at her.

Ichigo closed her eyes and whisper something that was a whimper to him.

Kisshu raised his eyebrow and said frowning

" Ichigo, honey whats wrong ?"

" nothing wrong I just realised that well... will they like me ?"

Kisshu looked at Ichigo and said

" of cource they will like you, kitty cat."

Ichigo smiled and flush at the comment he used in the past.

Ichigo sighed happily and began to drift in her slumber once again.

* * *

Two hours pass and Kisshu 's planet is about close to the ship. He was right 10 more minutes they will land. Kisshu should wake his Ichigo up from her sleep. Kisshu smiled warmly and went to go get her.

* * *

At the timeless minutes pass Drake will have Ichigo taken back and keep her with him there forever. His master will discovered that he will kill Kisshu and take his prize_ Ichigo_.

* * *

**I am so sorry it short but next time it will be longer. please give me some ideas for next chapter for season 2 ! The next chapter is still the same but part 2 ! thanks again for waiting so long ! **


	8. Chapter 6 part two

**I am so sorry i have not update in a long time please forgive me ! so here part 2 ! Thanks for the review and thanks for the ideas so here goes!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of Tokyo Mew Mews characters etc.. but i do own Drake (the character)**

**Kisshu: hey where back in business again !**

**Ichigo: yup and hope you will love this chapter !**

**Me: heh this chapter will be great and sexy and dark and hurt and comfort !**

**Kisshu: really I hope I will get a chance to have..**

**(me throw pillow at Kisshu) **

**Me: ewww Kisshu don't say that it not rated M it rated Teen ! idiot !**

**Kisshu: come on you love writing rated M stories **

**Me: no i do not and you too will not have sex in this chapter and the next and the next..**

**Ichigo : ok we got kaykay22princess we will not have sex (blush ) anyway let get one with the chapter !**

**Me: right here chapter 6 part 2 !**

**Kisshu: oh one more thing she going to kill me !**

**me and Ichigo: who !**

**Kisshu: find out !**

**Me: you so such a Liar !**

**Kisshu: hey!**

**Ichigo: here the story !  
**

* * *

Ichigo was having the weirdest dream of her life. She was in a bright and white castle. It was completely silent. She swore she could feel the cool mist on her skin as she wandered on deeper into the brightness of the outside balcony. The wind whispered her name as she stopped and turned.

There was a glow somewhere not too far off. As she walked towards it, the wind started to pick up, making her hair sway.

She walked into a clearing, and standing there, before her, was her grandmother.

"Ichigo," she whispered. Ichigo just stared at her. She looked so real. She walked up to her and put her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Is this for real? Are you really here?" she whispered on the verge of tears.

"Yes," She said back. She then began to cry.

"I've missed you so much!" she cried.

"I know, I know. But you must listen to what I have to say before our time has run out."

Ichigo never knew this was real or not but she does not care.

"Nya~that hurt!" Ichigo cried.

" Ichigo you are in danger " her grandmother said.

"What!" Ichigo cried as she waved her arms in the arm and shouted,

"_why !" _

_Then something came out into the shadows.  
_

The creature cried out it was furious as it began to run towards Ichigo. Soon Ichigo got out of the way and transformed " Mew mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!" Ichigo cried out.

I looked at the monster and it looks horrible I bainish my Strawberry Bell out. " Ribbon Strawberry surprise !"

All that was left of the horrible monster was a black bull like beast. Then a dark ball of energy inside the monster chest be gain to glow. It was a unknown object.

"What is that?" Ichigo wondered as she stepped close to it.

"Don't touch it Ichigo, it's powerful it dark magic!" her grandmother said as she jumped down from the balcony and pulled out a orb that was a sphere that slowly started sucking the magic inside of it.

"Dark magic?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, and very powerful, come with me and I'll explain everything."

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere with you, how did I transformed this is a dream and you died 18 years ago !"

"Ichigo, you silly girl I am immortal I have a gift I was too a super girl that has strange power like you. You are a Tokyo Mew Mew. You are a powerful being like me."

Ichigo growled in frustration. "How can that be? I saw you died ! and grandmother what are you ?"

"you are right, Ichigo you do deserves an explanation after all."

Ichigo's face soon narrowed in suspiciously.

" Ichigo I am a ..."

* * *

The midnight moon scan the brightly city of Tokyo. Millions of people were sleeping in their homes, waiting for morning sun to rise and go on to their daily lives. But someone had to mess the Innocent sleep from the city.

" destroyed all humans you see." the mystery man snarled and yelled out as he command the creatures that were dark and scary.

" Ichigo, kitten time to wake up." Kisshu touch Ichigo shoulder and shake it softly and no sound came from Ichigo she was in a horrible dark magical dream. Ichigo was in deep sleep.

"Ichigo " Kisshu cooled and he narrowed his eyes down and looked at Ichigo beautiful face. Her face was full of deep emotions that was full of horrible expressions.

" Ichigo please wake up ! whats wrong ? honey."

Kisshu tried everything he could to wake her up but none of the thing he tried failed.

Ichigo was in a whole new different world. She can not wake up from that dark magic that shield her from leaving.

* * *

" Ichigo I am a powerful dark witch that I came from the 3 worlds of the universe." Ichigo Grandmother said in a well calm manner.

" what! you 're a Witch, but you was born on Earth?" Ichigo cried out in shock.

" no, Ichigo let me tell you where it all started where me and our family history."

" It began 45 years ago where I was only 14 years old and I was the protector of the three goddess of Maline."

" Maline was that ?" I spat out.

" Ichigo It was a place full of witches and wizards and dark magic."

" It was the unforgotten day i never forget."

" Grandmother tell me." I shivered in excitement.

" very well it started by a waizard name Flame he was the creater of the chosen god."

" My name on Earth was Saki. On Maline my name was Taya the chosen daughter of Flame."

" You' re dad was Flame the creater of god?"  
" YES I was the daughter of my father Flame. He was very dark and powerful and he was very pure evil. He killed my mother Shaye."

* * *

**TO BE CONTIUE ! SORRY ( CLIFF HANGER )**

**

* * *

**

Kisshu: wow ! that is amazing Ichigo grandmother is a Witch of the three gods.

Ichigo : yeah I know I was so shock that she was a Witch!

Me: now I know that you came from a powerful family because of your power of Being a mew mew.

Ichigo: true but not that true.

Kisshu: ok ladies let tell a preview of the next part of the chapter.

Me and Ichigo : NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! YOU DUMMY YO WILL RUIN IT.

kISSHU: STAY TURNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW AND so I can SAVE MY ICHIGO FROM HER REAL DREAM WORLD PLACE!


	9. Chapter 6 part 3

**Hey thanks for all the ideas they are great ! some of the ideas you mention will be in the later chapters so thanks I hope you will like this chapter and the story will continue.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew ( but i do own Drake and his master ) **

**Kisshu: wow this story is getting interesting.**

**Me: yeah i know it took forever for me to write this. I have summer school and to study for exams and all. It tiring. :(**

**Ichigo: All lease that you have 4 days left of summer school and that the story was great and wicked and dreamy. x)**

**Me: hmmm .. yeah but this story is really getting better and scarier.**

**Kisshu: when are you going to write rated M chapter for this story ? ( goofy smile)**

**Me:...**

**Ichigo: she is not going to write rated M chapters for this story.**

**Me: hmm now did you mention it I was kinda wondering about that. maybe in the later chapters. I think I hope I will get on that soon.**

**Kisshu: really! finally I been waiting for this! yeeeeeaaaaahhhh !**

**Ichigo: nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooo! don't! He will get to violence in the later chapters.**

**Me: not Kisshu i mean Drake and Pie.**

**Kisshu: eeewww gross and why is that ?**

**Me: Because people want some Pie and lettuce and tart and Pudding fluff. you know .**

**Ichigo: I thought this is only going to be a love story for Kisshu and Me ?**

**Me: it still is.**

**Kisshu: Here is the story !**

** Chapter 6 part 3 : A warning or a dream ?

* * *

Point of view ( Ichigo)  
**

"The late dark night. The green grass that covers the land of immortals. The sky was pitch black with white mix colors in the sky above. The beautiful blue sky disappeared because the evil Lord Flame was so powerful and dark he was angry because I ran from home, and I didn't want this life for me. I wished for my father to be good, kind, caring. The dark magic he find was that Flame discover true power for his self and pleasure not for his people. Flame wasn't like this before he was evil. He was still good and powerful prince then he turned to a king. I was a princess, but I pass it to my youngest sister. Her named was Erena. My people believed I would come back home. They waited forever because I was the true heir of the throne. The power of my father find lies in the dark shadows of the cruel and terrified darkness covers the truth with lies. I tried to find the pure dark evil magic that my father find, but I didn't. I find something else." My grandmother told me.

" As you can see my dear Ichigo we find things like spells and magic that forms into reality. The truth is linking near the dark palace, and that I want you to find that discovery yourself."

"Me why me I can't do that I have to be with Kisshu and his family and I properly already there in his house sleepy." I cried out.

" wait did your said dark magic power? Power as in evil?" I calmly said.

" yes, power you can of can't control only royalty can." she said in no emotions.

_"The corner of my eye I rise from the ground. The chosen one will rise and save are land from the darkness shadows from the dark skies. The dark knight will kill us all if the chosen one will fight to save us and our land._"

" what was that ? a poem ? " I said blinking slightly at my grandmother.

" No, it is not a poem. It is a ancient spell."

" really? cool." I gasp out.

" yes it is my dear." Grandmother said in a whisper.

" oh wait how did you and grandfather met ?"

" we met in high school and we discovered we were in love at first sight."

" but How come you always avoiding him now before you died."

" honey I not dead only they think I am dead. remember sweetie."

" what about my mom your daughter?"

" Sakura is always so scared for keeping secrets from everyone to protected me."

" you mean me and the family."

" yes you and the family but only you and Sakura and your cousin cherry knows too."

" what how can she protected this secret?"

" because I told her too."

" when did you tell mom you're secret?

" oh when ? hmm when she 21 years old."

" That long ago yeesh."

" yes, Sakura knows I am a witch and all/"

I smiled slightly and turned around and saw birds flocking my way. I gasp slightly and I saw two suns shining at me. Wait two suns ? oh I guess is a different world I am in. Wait is this a warning or a dream ?

After all I am in this realm after all. This is just my chance to find new things that I didn't realized.

In a flash I suddenly turned around and I blacked out.

* * *

**Kisshu: my Koneko chan got hurt.**

**Me: stop your crying she fine.  
**

**Ichigo: what do you mean fine?**

**Me: you are ok and that your grandmother is fine too i guess.**

**Ichigo: you guess ? she could get hurt by the flocking black raven evil birds?  
**

**Me: how did you know it is the birds?**

**Kisshu: I think my neko chan was only guessing.**

**Ichigo : no i am not guess Kisshu !**

**Me : please review and review so i could update the next chapter ! thanks !  
**


End file.
